The Tale Of The Princess
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: She couldn't believe that he was still alive, even after what Rebecca had just told her. She surrendered herself to this beast as a wave of grief overwhelmed her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of the Princess**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I love being praised for my original ideas, this one however is not mine- it came from a quote in the Astronaut's Wife. All I'm doing is making the short paragraph it was spoken as longer and more detailed with my own little twists and turns. I do not own Final Fantasy Eight or any of its names which are all copyrighted and I also don't own The Astronaut's Wife.

**Warnings:** Rape, death and violence… do I need to warn you guys about the lemon?

_Do you know the story of the princess whose beloved prince dies in battle? The enemy prince after overrunning the castle finds the princess and forces himself upon her. Months later the princess is with child... but whose? It's either the child of her enemy, the man that killed her husband, the man that raped her... in which case she will kill herself and her child. Or it's the child of her prince. The only thing she has left of him, a part of him still alive within her, kept safe inside her, in which case... But how would she know until it was too late? How will she know until the child is born and she can see its eyes?_

**The Story**

Not too long ago, where technology was just reaching what it is now, in the kingdom of Esthar there lived Princess Rinoa and her Prince Squall. Their royal marriage had been announced two months earlier, and less than eight weeks later, their nuptials had been celebrated. Barely two days after this joyous occasion, Prince Seifer of the neighbouring country of Galbadia, launched an attack on Esthar without reason. As soon as the Galbadian troops had passed the border and had closed in on the capital of Esthar, Squall, despite the protests from his father, the Estharian council of advisors and his new bride, decides to ride out to fight for his kingdom and country. This decision terrified his princess, who desperately tried to stop him.

"I won't let you go Squall!" she sobbed into his arms the night before he was due to leave. "You can't leave me here to sit back and watch you die!" she thumped his chest, determined to change his mind.

Squall lifted her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, her heart-shaped face patchy red from her many tantrums that she'd had during the day. She had begged and pleaded with him not to go since his announcement during breakfast. He stroked her tears from her face and bent down to kiss her. She tried resisting his advance, but soon gave in to his soft lips on hers. After a few moments he pulled away from her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. She began sobbing once again.

"My love, don't worry about me. I promise I will come back to you when this is all over. I promise you I will not die." He told her softly as he stroked her hair to soothe her. He cupped her face with one hand, allowing himself to see her tear stained features.

"A-alright then. If you promise, then I believe you." She whispered. "But, please grant me this one request before you go…"

"Anything my darling," he told her, whilst smiling gently at her.

She reached for his cupped hand and pulled it down from her face, leading it towards her front. She let his hand go, leaving it resting on her left breast. Squall pushed her hand away in shock and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes pleading with his cobalt ones.

"We have only been married a few simple days but I'd like you to officially make me your wife tonight. I know you promised you'd be back but I want you to be with me so I know you will return to me."

Squall's heart felt like it had stopped in his throat. He swallowed nervously and looked at his wife, realising that this would have to happen sooner or later.

"Ok," he whispered. "If that is what you wish, I shall do it for you."

He leaned in and began kissing her softly, which shortly turned into a fierce kiss. His hands trailed over her shoulders and tugged the zipper of the silk nightgown she was wearing down. Rinoa unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his shoulders, exposing his smooth bare chest. She pushed herself from her sitting position on their bed and stood up, allowed the soft material she was wearing to fall gracefully to the floor. She felt herself blush furiously when it fell past her waist and trailed around her ankles. Squall gasped at the body of his wife. Her skin looked so soft, and pure. Her breasts had seemed so small under her fine Estharian gowns, and now in the dim light of the room, he could see them looking much fuller. Her face was now hidden beneath her hair. He stood up from the bed also and walked over to her, almost nervous to touch her virgin skin. He gently pushed her dark hair back to see her face pink in the glowing candlelight of the room.

"If you want me to stop, you only need to ask," he uttered softly. Rinoa shook her head and tentatively took a step towards her husband. She reached out her hand and placed it onto his bare shoulder.

"Kiss me again, my love," she asked as she placed her body directly next to his, feeling the warmth of his bare chest against her own. Squall felt an agonising pull in his night trousers as her perky breasts brushed against his skin. Rinoa felt this and moved her bare hips slowly against this newfound hardness of her husband. Squall groaned in exasperation. Never before had such a thing happened to his body and he wasn't sure what to do. In all his nineteen years on this planet he'd never learned sex education from his highly paid scholars; he knew only the skills and knowledge of how to run a country, not the method to produce heirs to the throne. Obviously it was different for princesses; they didn't rule countries on their own.

Sensing a struggle to break free, Rinoa unzipped Squall's trousers and pulled them gently down, revealing his quivering manhood. Squall gasped at the sight. It stood a good distance away from his body, thicker and longer than what he had normally seen taking baths. Rinoa whimpered also at the sight before her. This was what she would need to become a woman?

Squall heard her whimper and looked at her face. Her lips had been pressed together so tight, they almost looked nonexistent. The flush on her face and the size of her eyes indicated her fear of their physical union.

"I can't do this," he said, lifting her face towards his. "You're scared, aren't you? I told you, if you're having second thoughts-"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his in a fierce way, her body grinding against his groin. He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist possessively. He suddenly felt the urge to 'bounce' his hips against hers. He did so, earning a loud moan from his wife. Then he grabbed her bum, lifted her legs around his waist. Rinoa comprehended with his silent request and tightened her legs around his waist, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. He thrust his hips against hers, causing both himself and Rinoa to moan in each other's mouths.

His erection now stood straight up along his belly and he groaned when they rubbed it between their bodies. He let go of her waist and held it with one hand and stroked the curve of her backside with his free one, slowly reaching underneath to find a very wet entrance. He found himself touching this area and causing a gasp from his princess. There was a gap in particular, for some strange reason, in which he wanted to feel the inside of, and with no protests coming from Rinoa, he boldly slid one of his fingers within her and began feeling around this wondrous place. She moaned with elation and he felt his finger getting wetter with each inner stroke he administered.

She kissed him hard and ran her fingers through his hair passionately, gasping into his mouth. He spun around on his heels and gently lowered her onto their marital bed. He watched her closely. Her face was rather flushed at this point, her heart racing and her breathing rate was deepening, from where he could see, her breasts heaving up and down.

"Squall…" she uttered heavily, her eyelids drooping as she drank in this new sensation. Squall lay down beside her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Rinoa moved her chin up and caught his mouth with hers once more. She clasped his left hand and placed it onto her breasts as they kissed. Squall, sensing the urge to enter her immediately, restrained himself and caressed her breast smoothly, gaining more deep moans from his wife.

_This is what I want. Nothing could ruin this moment._ Squall thought to himself as he deepened the kiss he shared with Rinoa.

Boldly, Rinoa reached out towards her husband and grabbed him softly. Doing this caused Squall to groan rather loudly. Rinoa smiled as Squall's face came into view of her own. Sweat dripping from his well-defined nose, his hair tousled and his eyes wild with hunger.

"Do you desire me, my love?" Rinoa asked innocently. Squall growled ferally in answer and began kissing her ferociously, his hands roaming her body freely.

He moved from lying next to her and sat in front of her feet. Leaning forward, he caressed her sex softly, propelling his thumb in and out of her. Rinoa lay paralysed at his touch and could only moan his name. When he felt her climax on his hand he stopped and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He moved closer to her and felt his erection quivering against her entrance. He watched himself as he moved closer to her and stopped as his head slid inside her. He felt her tighten, only allowing him to go this far. He tried leaning in to kiss her, only to push himself further into her, causing her to cry out in pain. His hand reached out and stroked the side of her face, wiping some stray tears that had escaped her beautiful eyes.

"Just relax Rinoa," he asked softly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

He felt the grip on his manhood loosen significantly and pressed himself forward, going in as slowly as he could muster without going crazy. Rinoa whimpered as his length penetrated her deeply, giving Squall leeway to kiss her lips.

He slowly moved back and forth, savouring the wetness around him, enjoying the feel of her around him. Rinoa, on the other hand, was biting her lip as pain surged through her. This being her first time with a man, she knew it would be painful, but also it was her husband who was with her, not any other man, but the one she loved so much. She relaxed as much as she could in this situation and soon felt herself feeling the same way she had when he had his finger within her. She moaned as loud as she could, for Squall had lifted her legs above his head and had gone as far inside her as he could. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back and forth in rhythm with his hips. Rinoa mewled with ecstasy as this feeling reached her head, making her feel dizzy. Squall grunted and groaned at this new experience, enjoying every minute he could. He felt another strange sensation within him and gasped as he suddenly felt himself release within Rinoa. He fell forward onto her heaving breasts, listening to her heartbeat as sleep took him over.

**Later on**

He awoke to find the bed empty when the castle clock struck seven. He grabbed his discarded trousers and jumped into them quickly. Rinoa's nightgown had disappeared, indicating she had left the room many hours ago. Probably not long after their consummation. Maybe she was having breakfast, or having a bath. His eyes trailed towards their bed. There was a deep red stain on the sheets. Blood. Rinoa's blood from last night. He had not noticed this before and fled from the room in search of his beloved.

Maids were wandering the castle, attending to their daily duties.

"Her Highness? Oh yes, she went to have a bath a while ago. She should be in the left wing bathroom." A passing maid informed him when he asked her.

"Good, can you send someone to our chamber to strip the bed sheets later?" Squall asked her as he proceeded to the left wing bathroom.

Bathrooms back then were not as they are now. Well, palace bathrooms anyway. The entire room is a pool of water with hot stones in the bottom to keep it at a suitable temperature along with an attendant to do the royals' hair. Sinks were held in a separate room adjoining the bathroom. The room had marbled stained glass for windows and had three larks in cages to serenade the royal taking their bath. These larks would be released daily and would return at nightfall.

Squall entered the left wing bathroom and saw Rinoa drying herself off with a towel from the attendant. Her dark hair was freshly washed and shone in the light through the windows.

"You may leave us," Squall told the attendant and walked towards his wife, who wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to keep her towel on.

"How are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him back.

"It's nothing. I'll go downstairs for breakfast. Shall I wait for you?"

She giggled and shook her head again.

"I'm sure I won't mind if you want to start eating before I come down. I shall be down shortly." She turned and headed through a side door, leaving Squall alone in the empty bathroom.

Rinoa shut the door and began crying. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart as she remembered that in a few short hours Squall would leave her to go and fight. Even his promise that he would return could not console the young woman. She fiercely rubbed her tears away. She shouldn't cry like a child anymore, she had to be brave and pray for her husband's safe return home.

**Fifty miles from the Estharian capital…**

"Sire, are you certain you want to progress further? The troops are all ready to attack the next armament that arrives, but are you sure you want to fight this time? If we lost you, Galbadia would be left without a ruler."

Seifer scoffed at his general. "Of course I want to fight! I have been planning this for months and I will not back out from taking what should have been mine!"

He turned towards his tent and entered it. A map was suspended on the wall and had red lines leading from Galbadia to Esthar. There were many gold stars on each kingdom from Galbadia, indicating the conquests of each up to Esthar. Balamb, Centra, Trabia had all been conquered, all that was left was to take over Esthar and Seifer would have everything he desired, including his main prize… the princess of Esthar!

**Back at the Estharian palace…**

Squall and Rinoa ate in silence at the long table where the royals of the palace dined. Squall at one end, Rinoa at the other. This was always how meals had been taken in Esthar, for the last five hundred years. It had become custom and had continued ever since.

Rinoa picked at her plate, which had been filled with bacon, eggs and sausage. On any other day, her plate would have been more or less empty, but the burning fear in her heart had influenced her to eat less over the past few days. Squall, from the other end of the table couldn't see what Rinoa was doing and listened to his father as he once again tried talking him out of fighting the Galbadian army.

"You really are being foolish boy!" Laguna fumed, his face flushing a hot red, as he scolded his son. "I have been king of Esthar for twenty-five years and not once have I acted so reckless as you! If your mother were still alive, Hyne rest her soul, she would have plenty to say on this matter, I assure you! As the only heir to the throne, you must consider what will happen to Rinoa if you die. As you both have not been married for long and have not had children to take over the throne when you die, you will be cutting off the royal bloodline! Have you not thought about this at all!"

Squall rolled his eyes at t his father and continued sipping his coffee.

"Your insolence is inexcusable Squall!" Laguna raged on, slamming his fist on the table, causing Squall to knock over his orange juice in shock. "Answer me!" Laguna demanded angrily.

Squall sighed. "I have thought about all of the issues you have brought to my attention father, but my mind is made up and I intend to ride out within the next hour to fight!"

"What about your wife! Do you intend to die and leave her a widow!" Laguna bellowed loud enough for Rinoa to hear from the other end of the table. Squall then slammed his fist on the table, glaring at his father.

"My intention is to fight for as long as I can, then return back home!" Squall growled.

Laguna rose from the table and walked towards the exit.

"Do as you will, but do not expect a warm welcome from me when you return." Laguna said as he left the dining room, slamming the doors shut behind him. Rinoa chocked back a sob and also got up from the table. She heard Squall's hurried footsteps behind her and saw his arm sweep past her head and pushed the door she had tried to open shut. She turned to look into his cerulean eyes and felt her own well up with tears again. Tear after tear fell from her eyes and her body shook uncontrollably as she tried to keep another sob from escaping. That attempt failed as she began weeping within seconds. Squall wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Promise me you won't cry when I go." He whispered into her ear. "I couldn't bear the thought of you crying whilst I'm fighting for you." Her turned her face towards his and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, and I promise I will come back to you. Please?"

Rinoa nodded slightly. "I promise."

She kissed him back; little knowing it would probably be for the last time…

Squall rode out an hour later on his horse Storm, a beautiful black stallion with a white stripe on his nose, leaving his remaining family to watch him disappear over the horizon. Rinoa stood there for hours after he had vanished, her eyes glazing over with more tears, which she swiped away quickly. She had to be strong. Squall would come back. He promised.

**The Battlefield**

The countryside of Esthar was covered with soldiers from both Esthar and Galbadia. Many were still alive when Squall arrived two hours later. He drew his gunblade and charged at the Galbadian troops with force. After a gruelling twelve hours and many soldiers lost to the never-ending squadron of Galbadia, Squall was surrounded by more corpses than he'd ever wanted to see. Besides him, there were only about one hundred of his men left and there were no signs of anymore troops from Galbadia arriving. Dismounting Storm, Squall walked over towards his remaining soldiers to inspect their condition.

"We will rest here for the night." Squall announced. "We will all take shifts looking out for any signs of the enemy. Two hours each, until sunrise." He finished his sentence and wandered into a clearing where tents had been put up. He entered his tent and lay down to rest.

For what had seemed like minutes of sleep, his captain rushed in.

"Your Highness! We've just received word from a messenger that the main Galbadian troops have passed us during the battle! The capital is under attack!"

Squall threw on his armour and ran from the tent. He jumped onto Storm and shouted out to the soldiers who had been sleeping.

"Men, the capital is under attack! Find what horses you can and follow me!"

**Back at the castle**

Panic had spread throughout the castle and servants were running around in circles. Laguna had ordered his most trusted guards to lock Rinoa up in her chambers to keep her safe. All she could do was listen to the screams outside of innocent civilians being slaughtered. She shuddered as she thought of Squall being outside, fighting, dying… No! She wasn't supposed to think like that! She had to have faith in her husband and pray for him to have the strength to overcome this unexplained war.

Suddenly she heard screams coming from outside her room. Soldiers had entered the palace! She looked around frantically for a place to hide and flung herself under the bed, pulling the bed sheets down to cover her.

Laguna was surrounded by soldiers and he had his own gunblade as his only means of defence.

"You'll have to kill me and my son before you can ever take over this country!" he shouted as he sliced through the swarm before him.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," a sinister voice came from behind him.

"Ugh!" Laguna fell to the floor as a bullet shot through his chest, blood splattering the stone ground. He turned his head up just as a sword fell towards his neck. The last thing he saw was a tall blond walking away before the cold metal cut off his head.

Squall and the surviving troops stormed into the capital, only to be surrounded by many soldiers. Squall escaped as his men sacrificed their lives to protect their homeland.

Upon reaching the castle, Squall came face to face with Prince Seifer of Galbadia. Seifer smirked.

"So this is the brat of the former king? Shame you won't make it to your coronation, as I'm now going to kill you like I killed your old man."

Squall felt numb with shock. His father was dead?

"You! You…demon!" Squall raged as she flew at Seifer with every ounce of strength he could muster, swiping him with his gunblade. Seifer's speed was far more advanced than Squall's and he dodged each attack with ease. Seifer's hand glowed red and he threw a fireball at Squall, causing him to fall back.

Seifer's eyes gleamed bright with victory as he brought his gunblade down to Squall's face. Squall stopped moving and lay on the ground like his father. Seifer signalled his captain and Squall's body was carried off, but not before Seifer removed the wedding ring Squall had been wearing. This would make an excellent gift for his future wife. With one final smirk, Seifer turned back towards the castle and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the royal chambers.

Rinoa crawled out from under the bed, her eyes scanning the room. She leaned against the bed and took deep breaths. She heard a clink at the door and watched wide-eyed as it opened to reveal Prince Seifer of Galbadia! Her eyes locked with his and for a few moments, neither spoke. Seifer smiled at her and threw something across the floor. Rinoa picked it up and gasped. It was Squall's wedding ring! It had his most treasured Guardian Force Griever engraved on it. No-one but Squall owned this ring. She began crying loudly, holding her husband's ring tightly in her hands. Seifer chose this moment to speak.

"Well my princess, shall we begin?" he asked her, his eyes burning with desire as he approached the young woman on the floor, here eyes filled with terror at what this maniac was going to do to her…

**And that's it for chapter one! What did you guys think? I know I haven't updated for a while! I'm sorry! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of the Princess**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I love being praised for my original ideas, this one however is not mine- it came from a quote in the Astronaut's Wife. All I'm doing is making the short paragraph it was spoken as longer and more detailed with my own little twists and turns. I do not own Final Fantasy Eight or any of its names which are all copyrighted and I don't own The Astronaut's Wife. I also do not own some events which are courtesy of North and South, the book based on the American Civil War.

**Warnings:** Rape, death and violence. Not intended for under 16's.

_Do you know the story of the princess whose beloved prince dies in battle? The enemy prince after overrunning the castle finds the princess and forces himself upon her. Months later the princess is with child... but whose? It's either the child of her enemy, the man that killed her husband, the man that raped her... in which case she will kill herself and her child. Or it's the child of her prince. The only thing she has left of him, a part of him still alive within her, kept safe inside her, in which case... But how would she know until it was too late? How will she know until the child is born and she can see its eyes?_

**Last Chapter… **

Rinoa crawled out from under the bed, her eyes scanning the room. She leaned against the bed and took deep breaths. She heard a clink at the door and watched wide-eyed as it opened to reveal Prince Seifer of Galbadia! Her eyes locked with his and for a few moments, neither spoke. Seifer smiled at her and threw something across the floor. Rinoa picked it up and gasped. It was Squall's wedding ring! It had his most treasured Guardian Force Griever engraved on it. No-one but Squall owned this ring. She began crying loudly, holding her husband's ring tightly in her hands. Seifer chose this moment to speak.

"Well my princess, shall we begin?" he asked her, his eyes burning with desire as he approached the young woman on the floor, here eyes filled with terror at what this maniac was going to do to her…

**Part Two **

Seifer approached Rinoa, his eyes bright with an evil kind of pleasure. Rinoa was too petrified to move as he removed his armour, leaving him wearing trousers and a shirt. He knelt down and picked her chin up in the palm of his hand. He looked over her features and smiled.

"So beautiful, yet so nervous. Of course this has to be expected." He commented as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Rinoa screamed and tried biting this intruder of her lips. Seifer withdrew and slapped her. Rinoa reeled back in response, knocking things from the letter writing desk next to the bed. She turned her head to see something glinting in the setting sunlight. She slyly reached out for it. Seifer hadn't seen this and shoved her to the ground, not seeing her hand tightened around a small object. He straddled her hips and pinned her down as he reached his hand up her front, grabbing her soft breasts brutally.

Rinoa whimpered and her eyes twisted into a glare. Seifer leaned down to kiss her and fell back screaming. Rinoa scrambled to her feet and tried to run for the open door. She felt a huge tug on her dress and fell backwards onto the floor, banging her head on the cold hard stone. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the door being locked. Opening them again she saw Seifer's face smeared with blood. She had sliced his face with a letter-opener blade. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he kicked her hand, knocking her 'weapon' to the other side of the room. She cried out as his booted foot contacted with her hand and screamed as he thrust it into her side. She curled up, trying to protect herself from more kicks that Seifer administered.

Seifer stopped this attack and grabbed her by the hair, causing her great pain. He lifted her head towards his and she could see the extent of the damage she had inflicted mere minutes ago. The cut was maybe a few centimetres deep and ran from his forehead to his right cheek. She had missed her target: his eyes. Seifer growled and slapped her once again. Tears fell down her face as she thought of her husband, lying dead somewhere and wished that she were with him instead of with this beast.

"Enough! Playtime is over!" he shouted at her as blood streamed down his face. Her eyes widened as he picked her up and threw her against the wall. A great hanging mirror fell to the floor and shattered into bulky pieces. Her head pounded from the impact as she crumpled to the floor. Blood trickled from a gash on her left temple. She put her hand to her head and looked at the blood staining her hand and screamed. Seifer lunged forward and clamped his hand over her mouth and the other around her shoulders, restricting her arms from moving.

"Let me make a few things clear, _princess_," he sneered at her. "Now that Esthar is without a ruler and your coronation as princess of this country has not been performed, Estharian law states that anyone can appropriate the throne. And seeing as the ministers have also been executed, there is no-one to object if I took the throne as King." He smiled cruelly and continued. "Of course you were married to the fallen heir so you have some rights to the throne but as I already explained, anyone can take over the throne. Being a woman, you haven't the skills to rule the country and even if you possessed these skills, women are forbidden to rule without a husband. And that is why I am here." His emerald eyes narrowed and his smile grew wider. "I am going to take over this kingdom and make you my queen. However, decisions will be made by myself or the new council I have appointed for this territory. Any objections on your part will result in punishment. Has my point gotten through to you?" his hand gripped her face roughly, puckering her lips. Rinoa let the tears flow freely from her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Good girl." Seifer told her. He pulled her closer to him, prepared to kiss her, and then threw her head to the ground once more. She laid still on the floor and felt him ripping her clothing off. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin. She was rolled over onto her front quickly and all she had left on was a pair of knickers. Seifer stood over her and removed his shirt and trousers. He pinned her down with his legs as she struggled to get him off her.

"Don't try my patience. After this you are my queen and you will do as I say or else! Now shut up!" he grabbed her wrists and felt them crush beneath his fingers. Rinoa cried out in pain and wriggled beneath him. Seifer swiftly let go of one of her wrists and pulled it across her body next to the other one. He had both hands in one of his. With his free hand, he tore her underwear off, cutting Rinoa's skin in the process. She cried out in pain, only to receive another blow to her face. He then turned her onto her back.

Rinoa looked at the remains of the mirror on the floor and gasped at the sight of her face in one of the broken remains. Bruises were covering her cheeks and a deep cut was embedded in her left cheek. She had a black eye and a swollen lip. She dreaded the sight of her body which had suffered more from this monster's hand. She already knew her wrists were broken and she was now defenceless to stop Seifer from his assault.

Seifer stood up and removed his undershorts. Rinoa lay there silently, waiting for the worst to come. Death was better than what she would soon be put through. And deep in her heart she prayed for her death.

Seifer climbed onto her naked body and thrust himself into her roughly. Being tortured to death seemed merciful compared to this pain, and though she hadn't experienced it, Rinoa knew nothing could be as painful as this. Rinoa bit her swollen lip to stop herself from crying out. Tears fell down her cheeks as Seifer brutally raped her. The ordeal seemed to last a lifetime for Rinoa and she began sobbing. This time, Seifer didn't hit her, only thrust faster. She felt herself tear up inside, she felt dirty and used, but for a brief moment she was glad that her first time had been with the man she loved. She had no feelings for this creature who was violating her. Suddenly Seifer collapsed on top of her, groaning, and she felt a sticky sensation trickling out of her. She knew it was over and lay still beneath him and waited for him to get off of her.

Seifer climbed off her and got dressed, saying nothing. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He stepped outside and re-locked it. She heard him shout to attendants he had brought with him.

"Get someone in there to clean up the mess!" he ordered. "The queen is to be relocated to another room until this one is to my liking! Move it!"

The door unlocked and three female servants entered with a dressing gown. They helped her to her feet and wrapped the gown round her. Rinoa could barely stand straight and cast a fleeting look at the floor to see blood staining it. Seifer pushed past her and smiled at the blood.

"Looks like I wasn't too late after all." He smirked. "You were a virgin. My plan is working perfectly." And with that he left. Rinoa couldn't stand it any more and vomited onto the floor before passing out.

**End of chapter two! You guys really hate me now don't you? Don't worry, the best is yet to come I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of the Princess**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I love being praised for my original ideas, this one however is not mine- it came from a quote in the Astronaut's Wife. All I'm doing is making the short paragraph it was spoken as longer and more detailed with my own little twists and turns. I do not own Final Fantasy Eight or any of its names which are all copyrighted and I don't own The Astronaut's Wife. I also do not own some events which are courtesy of North and South, the book based on the American Civil War.

**Warnings:** Rape, death and violence. Not intended for under 16's.

_Do you know the story of the princess whose beloved prince dies in battle? The enemy prince after overrunning the castle finds the princess and forces himself upon her. Months later the princess is with child... but whose? It's either the child of her enemy, the man that killed her husband, the man that raped her... in which case she will kill herself and her child. Or it's the child of her prince. The only thing she has left of him, a part of him still alive within her, kept safe inside her, in which case... But how would she know until it was too late? How will she know until the child is born and she can see its eyes?_

**Last Chapter… **

The door unlocked and three female servants entered with a dressing gown. They helped her to her feet and wrapped the gown round her. Rinoa could barely stand straight and cast a fleeting look at the floor to see blood staining it. Seifer pushed past her and smiled at the blood.

"Looks like I wasn't too late after all." He smirked. "You were a virgin. My plan is working perfectly." And with that he left. Rinoa couldn't stand it any more and vomited onto the floor before passing out.

**Part Three**

Rinoa's eyes opened slowly and she jumped up with a start. Her eyes wandered around the room she was now in. There didn't seem to be any curtains and the room was pitch black. She curled herself into a ball and wept quietly. Her whole body was wracked with pain and she was hungry.

Footsteps were heard outside her door. She held her breath as the lock was undone and someone entered, closing the door behind them. Only when it was locked once more did the person speak to her.

"M'lady? My name is Rebecca and I have come to serve you under the instructions of King Seifer."

Rinoa looked at her in the darkness. She stayed silent. Rebecca lit a match and wandered over to some candles on a solitary table in the shadows. She lit the largest one first and then all of the others until light filled the room. Rinoa looked around the room. It was small and dirty. One of the old torture chambers or prison rooms perhaps. Rebecca was very young, no more than fifteen. She had waist-length silvery-blonde hair and friendly hazel eyes. Rinoa kept her mouth shut, and just watched this stranger laying out plates on the table.

"Rinoa there's no need to worry," she told her. "Your room is only temporary until your old one is to _Seifer's_ liking." She spat his name out as if it were poisonous.

Rinoa gasped in shock. Rebecca smiled at her and laid out a jug full of water.

"If the guards hear me saying that, I could be in the same boat as you? That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

Rinoa nodded, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Seifer is used to it. After all, we are siblings. But I must let you know, he treats me no better than his servants." She knocked on the door and another maid entered with covered silver plates. They were placed onto the table and she left Rinoa and Rebecca alone once more. Rebecca took Rinoa's hand kindly and led her to the table.

"Please sit down Rinoa. Surely you must be hungry. I had to sneak this up here for you. My brother sent you dry bread to eat. I think what I have brought would be much better for you."

Rinoa sat down slowly and watched Rebecca carefully. This could be some sort of trick Seifer had set up. Rebecca sensed this ominous thought and spoke to her again.

"You think this is a trick, don't you? I may be Seifer's sister, but I assure you I am nothing like him!" she cried out. Rinoa stood from her seat and knelt before Rebecca.

"Forgive me." She whispered. "Please? I… I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm scared of what Seifer will do with me next. Like what he did to Squall…" she broke off into fresh tears. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Rinoa's shoulders.

"What my brother did may seem like the only terrible thing he's done, but there's more to it…"

"What is it? Please tell me!" Rinoa begged.

"Sit and eat first. I shall tell you, once you have eaten. You shouldn't be starved like this. You were unconscious for three days."

Rinoa obliged and resumed her seat opposite Rebecca. The silver lids were lifted and a glorious smell filled Rinoa's nose. Baked chicken cutlets, fresh roasted vegetables and soft mashed potatoes were piled onto the plate beneath them. Rinoa's stomach growled loudly. Rebecca giggled in response. She had a cute giggle, like what you hear from young schoolgirls. "Sounds like you're really hungry. It's a good thing I made this much."

Rinoa piled a massive portion onto her plate and began tucking in. The chicken was soft like butter, flavoured with thyme and rosemary and the vegetables complimented the palate wonderfully. Rinoa's plate was empty within minutes and she reached out for more.

"I take it my cooking is to your liking Rinoa?" Rebecca beamed. Rinoa smiled and swallowed.

"This is wonderful! I had no idea you could cook food this quality!" she exclaimed. Soon her plate was clear again and Rebecca looked solemnly at her.

"Would you like me to tell you now? It will shock you but you must know what my brother has done to many others and is almost done completing here."

"What do you mean 'many others'?" Rinoa asked worriedly, fearing for her life even more. Rebecca took a deep breath and began telling her.

"You were aware that before you were engaged to Squall your father was going to marry you off to my brother? When Squall asked for your hand, your father agreed and my brother wasn't informed. He found out about the engagement from a traveller. I can warn you now that he wasn't happy about the arrangement.

My brother has always sought greater power. Ever since he was a small boy he read about magic and junctioning Guardian Forces. Pretty soon he discovered sorcery and that started him off in his mission. First he murdered our father almost three years ago. It wasn't enough for him to be ruler of Galbadia, he needed more. His first target was Balamb. He killed its ruler King Zell and raped his queen. He murdered the council and many subjects who opposed his take-over, and then he married the queen. Queen Quistis has a two month old baby boy, my brother's heir. But he didn't stop at Balamb; he travelled to Centra and did the same to King Nida and his wife. Queen Xu is currently six months pregnant, with my brother's heir."

Rinoa gasped with shock and Rebecca continued.

"News of this had reached Galbadia only. Trabia was next on my brother's list of domination. King Irvine and his wife Selphie suffered the same fate as the others. As soon as my brother discovered Selphie was pregnant two months ago, he married her too and began plotting for his final take-over, here in Esthar."

"Why get all of the queens pregnant? What does that accomplish!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"It ensures that he is in charge. With an heir to the throne of each country, nothing stops him taking over. It is the law. As Esthar is such an influential country, if he had started here, his mission would have been over before it began. Esthar would have gathered soldiers from the neighbouring countries to help them and Seifer would have been defeated. All of the queens whose husbands my brother killed like you have no ways to stop him. Their loves have been killed, but there isn't a grave for them to mourn. In fact, all bodies vanished but a keepsake from each was shown to each of them, like the ring of your husband was shown to you."

"What does he plan to do once he has taken over Esthar?" Rinoa cried out. "What more could he possibly want after that?"

Rebecca looked at her gravely. "That, I don't know, but all I know is that my brother needs to be stopped. I'm secretly setting up an organisation against him. I could be executed for treason against my brother if he found out. These things need to be kept quiet until I get hold of all of the information. I may have to go away for a while to find out all the facts before my organisation strikes him down."

"But why are you telling me this?!" Rinoa cried out. "You're Seifer's sister and you're confiding in me with all these things knowing you could get killed for it!"

Rebecca looked at her through the dim light in the room. "I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you. I've sat by and watched my little brother go on the path to ruin. I want to stop him from hurting any more people."

She stood up and knocked on the door again. The maids who had entered earlier cleared up the plates and walked out. Before she left, Rebecca turned to Rinoa.

"I have a theory, that he didn't kill the kings. I have a feeling your husband may still be alive. I shall let you know when I find out."

The door closed behind her, leaving Rinoa in the pit of darkness. Rinoa slumped to the floor, numb with shock. Squall could still be alive? Impossible!

She heard footsteps approaching her room and held her breath. She heard Seifer outside of the door and then everything went silent. The door unlocked and he entered in his undergarments. Rinoa stood from the table in a defiant stance. Seifer smirked at her and locked the door behind him.

"You won't resist me this time princess. You have nothing left now and I will make sure you belong to me if I have to force you to."

Rinoa relaxed her body and nodded at him. She couldn't believe Squall was alive now, not even after what Rebecca told her. She was all alone and there was nothing she could do but let Seifer win.

Seifer walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her. Rinoa felt a wave of grief overwhelm her as this beast took her body savagely.

**That's it for chapter three! It's gonna get better, I promise!**


End file.
